PJO and 39 Clues fanmail
by 1davey29
Summary: fanmail!
1. Chapter 1

David: I have 39 clues and pjo fan mail. first characters: Percy, Grover, Amy, and Dan. Bye.

please review.

Dead line thanksgiving (maybe)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello and welcome to chapter 2." said David "First fan-mail is from bri. is .awesome":

omg, you guys are awesome!

Percy: you and Annabeth finally got together! and how could you even think of being with Rachel!

Grover: you rock! keep protecting nature!

Amy: you are one of my fav. characters. when are you gonna admit you like Ian?

Dan: your ninja powers are so cool! who do you like? continue being awesome!

with Ekaterina and Artemis love,

*Bri*

"So not that many questions there but, there-" said David. "Do we need to answer these questions?" said Dan and Amy "We thought we answered these in Music4eva's fanmail". "You did but the people want you to answer them again. And-" said David (I am David)." But nothing we don't even have questions" said Percy. "Well your comment can be made a question so begin. Who's first?" I said. Silence. "Fine. I will roll a die, even is PJO and odd is 39 Clues." I said. I rolled a die. It was 3, which was odd (I really rolled a die). "Okay even and Amy first odd and Dan first" I said. I rolled. It was 5, which was odd. "Ok Amy you're first". Amy sighed. "As I said in Music4eva's fanfic," *sigh* "And I quote "How much do I like Amy?" Ian said. He glanced at Amy. "Hard to say. . . but I might as well say it now." Ian took a deep breath. "Amy, I love you. A lot. And. . . I would like to know if you love me too."

Amy blushed, and somehow she managed to get out, "I. . . I love you too, Ian." *sigh*. "Not a suprise for me. I read that" I said. "Now Dan in Music4eva's fanfic this happened". Iressed a button and a t.v. came up. This is what happened: Music4eva's fanfic, Natalie, is there anyone whom you've met with who you might think about romantically in the future?

Natalie was staring at her laptop hopelessly. Why did everyone think that she like Dan? But then again. . .

No. She didn't. Did she? Maybe she should just admit it. . .

But then again, the question hadn't specifically mentioned Dan. . .

Natalie made up her mind.

"Yes, actually."

Everyone gawked at Natalie, even Butler, who quickly regained his composer.

"Who?" Dan said hoarsely. Natalie liked somebody? Who? He was probably just some snobby rich brat. . . Why should he care? He didn't. Or did he? No. He didn't. He couldn't. But, surprisingly enough, he did.

Natalie took a deep breath, and said, "Oh, just someone I met once at school in England."

Ian raised an eyebrow. He knew Natalie was lying, but he wasn't sure why.

Dan slumped in his chair. "Oh."

Amy looked at Dan. Why was he so down? Unless. . . Oh. So he did like Natalie! But how had the lie detector not picked that up? He must have not realized he liked her until now! Amy thought. She looked at Natalie, only to see that Natalie was gazing at Dan intently. Amy smiled. So Natalie was trying to see if Dan was jealous. Clever.

Natalie sighed. "But, then again, he can be a real push over at times. . ."

Dan perked up. "Really? I-I mean. . . Oh. Well, I guess there's nothing between you two then. Is there?" He asked anxiously.

Natalie bit her lip. "Probably not," she said cautiously. "But I'm also thinking of another guy that is a possibility. And. . . I guess I kind of like him . . . And I'm hoping that he likes me too." Natalie watched Dan carefully.

Dan slumped down again. "Oh."

Natalie took a breath. "Don't you want to know who it is?"

Dan shrugged.

Music4evah sighed. Dan didn't get it. "I'm sure the readers would like to know," she told Natalie encouragingly.

Natalie nodded, and said, "His name is Daniel Cahill."

Dan froze. "M-m-me?'

Natalie nodded. Then she blushed and looked down at the table.

Dan sat in his seat for a moment, taking the information in.

Music4evah was smiling. "I guess this is the kind of story were your relationship evolves!"

"What?" asked Dan.

"It's not like we're together or anything!" protested Natalie. "Just. . . we just like each other. That's all."

Dan nodded. "Yeah."

"So that is a yes" I said. Dan and Amy looked for an exit. "Next is Percy." I said. "Read the book" he said. "We need a better answer, those are the rules". "Fine. Idk. I just did. It had to do with the mist". "I think that's all we'll get from him".

sorry guys to many words i will continue in chapter 3


	3. Update

I know this is against ToS, but I honestly don't care. I'm basically making this to say, I've gotten at least one request to continue this story, so, now that I can actually write decent stories, I'm going to finish these stories. Feel free to flame and report this chapter. Bye!


	4. AN

I know this violates ToS, but I don't care 'cause what I'm about to explain. I will be improving and re-writing it soon, now that I know how to write. I'll remove it next week, so people can see this message.


End file.
